Ryiou tales: a pokemon story
by magus224
Summary: A new world, new trainers. can you say good times? easily, good times


Ch 1: Ark of thunder

The sun had just peaked into the dark room after a long night as a small bulb like humanoid dashed along the floor. The general layout of the room engraved into its mind since it was even able to see, and its goal clear as it was every morning. The gentle snores of the room's occupant drove it forward as a small smile spread over its face. Taking the position it took every morning it bent low and made a light clicking sound once….twice…three times before it shot into the air, the momentum of the jump sending it towards the room's occupant. "Ele!" its voice called out in its scratchy tone, landing hard onto the sleeper who let out a grunt of discomfort. Quickly sitting up the tired owner hissed lightly due to the sun. "Morning already bud?" The owner stated looking at the yellow ball like humanoid. Slowly drawing himself out of bed, the now confirmed boy gave a yawn. Rubbing the sleep from his two crystal blue eyes and pushing the locks of green hair from his view he began the most hate filled of all journeys, the trip to the bathroom, "you coming bud?" his eyes trailed over to the small figure. The creature stood and walked over to its master showing itself to be a smaller then average Elekid, a soft humming coming from it as small sparks zip from its two plus shaped ears.

As the boy drew himself into the bathroom he filled the sink with warm water, the electric Pokémon at his side smirking abit as if winning a contest. Looking to the small being with worry the boy slowly took a handful of the liquid and splashed it onto his face. At the same time using his foot to push the electric Pokémon away abit to prevent any of its shenanigans. Looking into the mirror the boy seemed to regard himself for a while before nodding abit. The boy was Ark Goodwind, son of Rai Goodwind who had been the last champion until 4 years ago. His mother never told Ark what happened to his father, only that he lost badly to the new champion. "Dad…..where did you go…" seeming to pick up on its owners mood, Elekid moved forward and softly hugged its master's leg. Looking down at the small creature Ark smiled abit. "Sorry bud, forgot you lost your dad to." His mind remembered that his small friend was the offspring of his father's partner Electivire. "Come on buddy, it's a big day for us." "Ele Eleki".

After dressing the duo headed down the stairs of their house to the dining room. His attire being made up of a long sleeved black shirt and an orange vest with matching orange pants. As they entered the room the sight of his baby sister and mother greeted him. Both females of the family looked much different from Ark as they both had darker shades of skin and long orange hair. "Morning dear, did you sleep well?" his mother's sweet voice seemed to trail around the room as if it was a sweet song. "Yeah, this yellow ball though needs to learn I have a clock to wake me up though" his gaze falling on the small elekid who seemed to cow down in embarrassment. With a smile and the swift movements of a trained body his mother was at his side, hugging him tight. "Aww my poor baby, do you need mommy to kiss your cheek?" a playful smile playing over her lips. "Like hell I do, I am old enough to deal with it mom." The overly prideful tone he used was quickly quieted by a swift smack to the back of his head by his mother. "You will watch your words in my house, I don't care what today is. I will not hear that in my house." Sighing softly Ark began to eat the food laid out on the table. Today was the day, his first day on his trip. Yes today was the day Ark was to be registered as an official Pokémon trainer. The first day on his trip to taking back the title of champion for his family. "Sorry mom, I am just so pumped up" a large smile played over his face as his mother's gaze softened if only a little. "I know, seeing you like this reminds me of how much you're like your father…..makes me happy to know you are just like him" for a moment the room was quite as Arks mother composed herself. "When you're done come into the living room dear, I have a gift for you and someone I want you to meet." With that she took her leave of the room, leaving Ark to finish his meal.

After finishing his breakfast, Ark made his way into the living room to see his mother sitting by 2 others. The first was a short middle aged man with a work suit of and well-kept black hair, his eyes a violet color that moved and seemed to commit Ark to memory as soon as he entered his line of vision. The other new comer was a boy who looked to be almost a short clone of the man but with his hair unkept and a red shirt and black jacket on and brown pants. "Ark this is…." "Professor Morton, pleasure." The man stood up and held out his hand to Ark, who seemed worried to take it. Finally taking the man's hand in his own Ark found a firm handshake that seemed to demand respect. "I hear it's your special day young man, I came to give you your papers along with my nephews" looking over his shoulder to the other boy. "This is a big day, your father would be quite proud of you to say the least". As the words soaked into Ark the other boy made his voice known. "This boy gets to head out to, seems that anyone can head out now" his voice full of malice and abit of hate. "Enough Kota." Walking over to a box the now identified Morton took out to small red devices. "first of…" handing gone to both boys "these are your pokedexs, they have all your credentials as well as data on all known Pokémon, keep them on you at all times" looking over to arks mother "did you have something for your son?". Smiling softly as she came forward she held out a bag to ark "I spent a lot of time getting this all for you dear" her voice seemed to crack abit in sadness. "Your father would be proud of you, just…just do well ok?" Smiling softly Ark took in his mother for one last time for the foreseeable future. "I will mom….I will do my best, I will outshine them all, you will see." Pulling away and turning, Ark saw that both the Professor and the boy named Kota were already gone, moving towards the door with his partner Elekid at his side, Ark took in his house one last time before moving forward, his first steps to greatness.

Please review and let me know how you feel and what I can do to make it better. thanks


End file.
